


Narcissus

by malfoyisvvcool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyisvvcool/pseuds/malfoyisvvcool
Summary: Draco lived a happy 7 year with the people he truly adore. “what could ever go wrong” thought the blonde boy himself. for all those years he had been telling himself that, over and over again just to end up handing his lover a bouquet of narcissus.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas





	1. a start to a new chapter

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes. i do not own any of the characters except for y/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any grammatical and spelling errors. Chill, it's first year basically an introduction. Please stay tuned for the next and continuous chapters. Thank you and happy reading <3

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," says the pale blonde boy with a smug on his face. The boy walked over to the brunette wearing glasses and stops right in front of him. The blonde boy eyed the brunette up and down before stretching his hand, gesturing for a handshake. 

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," the brunette replied and shaking Draco's hand. Draco smiled and said "Nice to meet you Harry, I've heard a lot about you and your family," Draco then tilted his head to finally view the other three friends beside Harry. "And you are?" asked Draco to a ginger haired boy. The ginger haired boy scrunched his nose and rubbing it slightly before saying "Oh-um, Ron, Ronald Weasley," he said. Draco nodded and looked at the other two then looking back at Ron. "This is Hermione Granger, and this is-" he got got off by the brunette girl beside Hermione.

"Y/N, Y/N Ravenwood," said the girl. She looked up to Draco with her green emerald eyes, she looks just like Harry but without glasses and female version. 

Before Draco even said anything, a professor came and knocked Draco's shoulder twice with a roll of parchment. "Alright students, don't be scared, the sorting hat is ready for all of you. Please form double lines and follow me into the great hall where you meet with other students," the professor said before turning around.

* * *

"Now when I call your names, you should come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on top of your head to be sorted," the professor paused before unrolling the parchment in between her arms and her torso. She then continued, "Miss Pansy Parkinson," a short black silk haired girl walked up to the small steps and made her way to the stool; where the sorting hat was placed. The professor took the hat and placed it on Pansy as soon as she sat. _"Ah, cunning. I know just what to do with you,"_ the hat said before shouting _"Slytherin!"_ The girl stood up with a huge grin on her face as she made her way to the Slytherin table. 

"Mister Draco Malfoy," the professor said after scheming the parchment full of list names. The blonde made his way to the stool and the sorting hat barely even touched his hair when it yelled _"Slytherin!"_ the boy raised his eyebrows and sent a grin to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Y/N. 

Ron and Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor and they were really happy about it since they have been talking about not wanting to get sorted into Slytherin back on the train. "Mister Harry Potter," the professor called and Harry looked over to Y/N with a nervous smile and Y/N mouthed with an 'It's okay, go'. The hat was placed on Harry's head and said _"Hm, difficult, very difficult, you're cunning, and a you have a nice thirst to prove yourself,"_ Harry peeped above his eyelashes and whispered to the hat "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," before closing his eyes and crossing his fingers. _"Not Slytherin? Why my boy? Slytherin can lead you into powerful greatness...Hm, as you say...Let it be, Gryffindor!"_

Harry smiled; relieved that the hat gave him a choice and not be sorted into Slytherin. Y/N watched as Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" yelled the twins from the Gryffindor table then shaking Harry's before sitting back down. Y/N looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco looked like he was disappointed. 

"Miss Y/N Ravenwood," the professor called, everyone in the hall stopped talking and looked over to the group of students upfront. Y/N looked over to the Slytherin table and Draco sent a smile and a thumbs up to Y/N, which she replied with a warm comforting smile. She took a deep breath and made her way to the stool. _"Ravenwood? Your mother was a Slytherin and your father was a Gryffindor. Hm, you have the same personality traits as your father, let it be... Gryffindor!"_ Y/N jumped happily and made her way to her friends by the Gryffindor table. The sorting continued for a couple of minutes before Dumbledore gave his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, students. For first years, my name is Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster and please be aware that the forbidden forest is strictly prohibited for you. I shall hope everyone enjoy another year here; your second home and family. Let the feast, begin." Then, food appeared on the table; there were various food, roasted turkey, chocolate pudding for dessert and much more. Ron was the first amongst the four friends to eat the food, however Y/N was the first to finish her meal. 

Y/N had the sudden urge to turn around to face the Slytherin table; to look at her other friend, Draco. Crabbe and Goyle was seated on the left side of him and Pansy was seated on the right side of Draco. Y/N waved her hand to create some movements so Draco can notice her. Draco looked over at Y/N, smirked and waved back. 

* * *

"Alright first year Gryffindors, this will be our common room, remember the password is _Caput Draconis._ " said a curly ginger haired boy. "That's Percy, he's my brother, he's head boy," Ron pointed to the curly ginger haired boy; while elbowing Y/N on her right arm. Y/N only nodded because she was trying to focus to the common room guardian. The guardian is in a portrait, apparently named the fat lady, she was wearing a pink silk dress with a flower crown on her head. 

"....tasted delicious. Harry! It tasted delicious, no, it tasted mouth-watering,right mate?" The three friends headed inside the common room while Ron was busy talking about the taste of the chocolate pudding he ate earlier.

The common room looks so cozy, which made Y/N's eyes lit up with excitement. Two sofas on one side and one sofa on the other side. "Here is the dorm lists and your roommates. There's also a map here so that you won't get lost since the Gryffindor tower is huge. Now I want you to examine the list and find at least one of your roommate before going to your dorm." said Percy. Percy was standing beside a huge board; looks like a signboard for news and announcements. "Oh I almost forgot! Here are your schedules and I am your head boy!" Percy continued and headed out of the common room. "I don't understand what's with him about his title. It's not that spe-" Ron complained but got interrupted by Hermione instead. "Oh Ron, quit blabbering, get your schedule and find your roommate, for Merlin's sake!" which only earned a snigger from both Y/N and Harry.

"Y/N! We're roommates with someone..um Parvati Patil?" Hermione said, holding a piece of parchment in her hands with a confused look on her face. "Let's just head inside our dorm and hopefully Parvati won't get lost and she is just safe and sound inside the dorm, Bye Harry, Bye Ron!" yelled Y/N to her other two friends, before heading up the stairs to her dorm, followed by Hermione.

* * *

"Y/N! Wake up!" Y/N was woken up by Hermione. Hermione was sitting above Y/N, shaking her slightly to wake her up. "Honestly Y/N Ravenwood! Wake up! We're almost late for breakfast and classes!" Hermione yelled again. Y/N shot up from her bed immediately as soon as Hermione said that she was gonna miss breakfast. Y/N ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, wore her uniform and headed out the bathroom. She took her bag by the feet of her bed and dragged Hermione out. 

They walked down the stairs of the common room to be greeted by the brunette and the ginger. "Wow, you're up early," said the ginger when he saw them running and panting. Harry nudged Ron; making Ron groan in pain. "Well? Come on then! We don't want to miss breakfast, right?" Y/N finally speaks up. The four of them headed towards the great hall to eat their breakfast.

* * *

"Hello fellas," sounded a voice just right behind Y/N. "Hey," replied Harry flatly who sat across from Y/N and Ron. After swallowing the food inside her mouth, Y/N turned around just for her eyes to meet the silver ones that belonged to Draco Malfoy. "Hey Draco, eaten yet?" Y/N said while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand; desperately trying to clean the mess around her mouth. Draco hummed in response and took a seat beside Y/N. The silence took over them for a few minutes when an owl approaches them. 

"Who's owl is that?" Ron said after seeing the owl almost being on top of them. "M-mine, it's Abby." Y/N gulped when the owl finally was beside her. And there it was, an envelope on the beak of the owl. Y/N took the envelope, it was sealed with a circle red wax with the letter R imprinted on it. "Y/N.. is that a..." Hermione started but stopped. "It's a howler, I ignored it from my grandma once, it was not good. It ended up bad. My grandma was furious. So, you better not ignore it." said a chubby boy, he was wearing a Gryffindor robe but Y/N didn't recognise him. Y/N looked over at Harry, Ron and Hermione then at Draco. Draco raised his eyebrows and nodded; gesturing Y/N to open the howler. 

_"Y/N Ravenwood! How are you sweetheart? I haven't heard from you since yesterday. Please go to the owlery and owl us as soon as possible and tell us all about it! Your friends, your classes and teachers! Oh how I love to hear everything! See you by the end of the semester, darling."_ The howler ripped itself and the great hall went silent. Y/N looked over her friends, Ron especially trying to cover his laugh by covering his mouth with his right hand. Ron's left hand still had the sausage he was eating. 

"So... Y/N, why were you scared anyways?" Draco started which made Harry and Hermione turned to face Y/N curiously. Ron, on the other hand, continued eating his sausage. "I was not!" replied Y/N but made Draco rolled his eyes to Y/N. "Oi, Draco, never let Y/N forget about how she looked like earlier. Y/N, you should've seen your face!" replied Harry, Y/N's face was flushed red. "Shut it! I'm gonna get to class," Y/N said; grabbing her books and headed towards her first class; Potions.

* * *

"Good morning everyone. I am Professor Snape and I will be your Potions teacher for this year. Please stand at the back of the classroom- I will be assigning your partner for the first assignment." said a strange mid-length black hair man in a monotone voice. He was wearing really dark robes, he looks scary and weird to be exact. Potions are with the Slytherins first years. Everyone groaned lazily but still proceeded to the back of the class to avoid a fuss. 

Professor Snape went over to his desk to take a piece of parchment and a quill. "Write your names here and the quill shall put assign your partner," he said and giving the empty parchment to Hermione, who was stood the nearest to Professor Snape. The parchment was past around the classroom and was handed to Professor Snape by Pansy Parkinson. Professor Snape took his wand from his robe and muttered a spell with a flick of his wand. Then, the board inside the classroom wrote names slowly. _Oh how great magic is._ Y/N read the names shown on the board slowly.

"Harry Potter and Parvati Patil..."

"Neville Longbottom and Gregory Goyle.."

"Hermione Granger and Vincent Crabbe.."

That's when Y/N knew, the pairs are opposite genders.

"Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson.."

"Padma Patil and Theodore Nott.."

And the last names were.. "Y/N Ravenwood and Draco Malfoy." 

Y/N searched the room for her friend Draco but he's nowhere to be found. "Alright students, please be seated with your partner, anywhere, I presume," Professor Snape hissed and glared at Y/N who was completely lost. "Pstt, Y/N, come on, Snape's about to burst," called someone. Y/N turned around and there was her partner, already seated at the back of the class. 

"Now since everyone is seated, for the first lesson we will be starting off by brewing the Cure for Boils. Cure for Boils requires water as the main ingredient. How much of water is exactly needed for this brew?" Professor Snape continued, then walking to the front of the class. "No one? How disappointing." Professor Snape continued, then took the parchment that everyone wrote their names on.

"Harry Potter. Since you're way too busy writing on your parchment, writing nonsense, how about you answer me, Potter?" Professor Snape called, "What is the amount of water needed, Potter." Professor Snape sounded more demanding than asking a question. Harry obviously didn't know the answer, while Hermione raises her hand thoughtfully. "Apparently fame doesn't mean anything at all. Is that correct, Potter?" Professor Snape hissed and shooting Harry a glare. "And apparently Hermione knows the answer, so how about you ask her instead, Professor Snape?" Harry hissed back at Professor Snape causing Y/N and Draco's jaw drop at his respond. 

"Sir, Please. It's 750 millimetre of water." Hermione replied blankly.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being an infuriating Know-It-All." Snape replied but his eyes still not torn over from Harry. "Turn to page 4 of your text books, you will see the ingredients and instructions there. Make sure to not make any noise or house points will be taken. If you fail to finish it today, we will proceed with the brewing tomorrow. The last date to be finished is two weeks from now," Snape hissed and swayed his robe dramatically to his desk. 

"We got twenty minutes for class to end, let's finish this as soon as possible," Y/N said, turning to face the blonde beside her. He nodded, "Oh can you go get the ingredients by the shelf?" Y/N continued. "Yeah, sure." Draco replied blankly. 


	2. nicholas flamel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any grammatical and spelling errors!

"We're going to Hagrid's, Y/N," said Harry but he sounded like he was rushing. 

"Hagrid's? Why? Is something wrong?" Y/N panted, trying to catch up to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "No, Y/N, we just wanted to talk to Hagrid about something, you can come if you'd like to?" Hermione hissed and stopping in her tracks to face Y/N. She only nodded in respond and desperately trying to catch up to Harry, who's way too far at front. 

They knocked outside Hagrid's hut but there was no respond. "Y/N?" called a voice behind them, sounded like an echo far away."Harry? Ron? Hermione?" the voice hissed, sounding much closer to the four now. Harry turned around and there stood Draco Malfoy a few foot away. "Draco? What brings you here?" Ron said, but it sounded unclear because he was eating biscuits and his mouth is stuffed. "I could ask you the same,Weasley." Draco exclaimed, calling Ron by his last name. "What is it you guys are planning without me?" Draco said; his face looked calm but his voice sounded stern. Harry ignored Draco's plead and knocked eagerly for Hagrid to open the door.

"Leave me alone!" sounded a gigantic, echo voice from the other side of the door. 

"Hagrid!" yelled Harry and Hermione.

"I said leave me alone! I'm not home," Hagrid replied. The five of them looked at each other with confused looks obviously Hagrid's words sounded not logic. 

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" Harry, Ron and Hermione hissed simultaneously leaving Y/N and Draco to look each other confusingly; having absolutely no idea what the three of them were planning. 

With that, Hagrid opened his door and let five of them in. "Tea?" Hagrid asked them effortlessly, when they walked inside of the hut.

* * *

"I checked at the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few days ago with Y/N for a bit of light reading!" Hermione said as she and Y/N made their way towards the table where Harry, Ron and Draco were seated in the Hogwarts library. 

"This.." Ron started and pointing his index finger to the book that was placed on the table. "This...is light?" Ron continued just to earn a death glare from Hermione. Draco and Y/N were already giggling softly amongst themselves. 

Hermione flipped through the pages as her eyes lit up when she opened a page that seem to appear what they were looking for.

"Of course, Here it is!" Hermione exclaimed and showing the rest of them the interesting page. "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone! It is a legendary substance with astonishing power and produces the elixir of life, which will make it immortal." Hermione exclaimed.

"Immortal?" Ron asked, scrunching his nose in confusion. "It means you never die, Ronald," said Y/N.

"For Merlin's sake! I know what it means!" Ron yelled, way too loud just to be 'shushed' by Harry.

"The only stone, currently in existence belongs to Mister Nicholas Flamel," Draco paused then continued reading the few last words on the page. "Who last year celebrated his 665th birthday," Draco continued, looking over at the rest of his friends.

"That's it! That's what Fluffy is guarding on the third floor. That's what is under the trap door, The Philosopher's Stone." Harry hissed, looking like he had just solved the biggest riddle ever. Y/N exchanged confused and worried looks to Draco and Ron. 

"But, who exactly wants The Philosopher's Stone?" Y/N questioned, looking over at Harry and Hermione this time. Hermione shakes her head in response but Harry said "Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape? Why exactly would he want the stone? He wants to be immortal?" Draco asked, completely offended towards Harry's accusation. 

"I just know. That's why he's acting suspicious towards the stone!" Harry exclaimed, earning a glare from Draco. It's true. Professor Snape had been really suspicious around the five, like always coming in to check for Fluffy and saying things to Harry like 'Up to something?'. But that seems it. Nothing more suspicious other than that. 

* * *

"Come on Y/N! The potion is due exactly two days from now! We barely even completed it!" Draco complained, looking over at Y/N who was sat beside him in the dining hall at the Slytherin table.

"You guys haven't done the potion yet?" Theodore exclaimed who sat in between Draco and Pansy. 

"Yes, um Draco, I'll meet you at the Slytherin common room tomorrow, 12pm sharp! Bye!" Y/N said before getting up from her seat and headed towards her other fellow Gryffindors on the other side of the great hall. 

"Hermione, have you done the report about Cure for Boils? Me and Draco haven't done ours yet," Y/N said as Harry, Ron and Hermione started walking; intentionally wanting to go back to their common room. 

"Seriously Y/N? The report and the potion is due soon, sooner than you think it will! What were you and Draco have been doing?" Hermione hissed.

"It's okay Y/N, you can have a copy from me and Parvati's," Harry paused in his tracks and looking at Y/N.

* * *

"Okay so, you have all the ingredients?" Y/N asked the boy who was sat right across from her. The common room is silent, just them with a few Slytherins left, doing homework probably. The potions partner found themselves being comfortable sitting in front of the fireplace. Draco hummed in response and adjusts his laying position. There's just a few steps left for the potion to be completed and the report is half way done. Y/N was reading the instruction on her text book; trying to remember where they left off the potion last.

"Add flobberworm mucus, about three measures and leaving it to thicken for about..approximately five minutes?" Y/N said and drawing the parchment out of her face to see Draco's progress on the potion. "I'm not going to do this alone, Ravenwood," Draco complained and calling Y/N by her last name. 

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I'll do the report. Now, let's just get this over with, you're wasting my time with all your useless blabbering," Y/N hissed back, making Draco to add the ingredients and into the cauldron. 

Fortunately, the potion completed after an hour of their meet up. Y/N had decided to do the report either back in her common room or her dormitory, using Harry and Parvati's copy. She packed her books, parchment and quill into her back pack and headed out of the Slytherin common room leaving the blonde by himself in front of the fireplace. 

* * *

"It's locked! The door! It's locked!" Ron yelled. The five of them were under Harry's invisibility cloak. He got the cloak during Christmas morning with the note _'This was once under the possession of your father. Now it's yours.'_ but Harry didn't know who gave the cloak to him.

"Shush. People are going to hear us, Weaselbee," Draco exclaimed.

Hermione stepped forward from the rest of the friends and muttered "Alohomora!" The door bursts open and there revealed Fluffy, the three-headed dog. The five of them walked in and in the corner of Y/N's eye, she saw a harp, playing a sound which sounded like a lullaby. This is what Hagrid told them; _"...just play Fluffy a song with a harp and it'll go fast to sleep."_ which should've been a secret. "Look's like Professor Snape's already bewitched the harp to get it to sleep," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"There it is, the door, looks like we have to push Fluffy's paw out of the way in order to get inside," Harry said but they did not move, still shocked at the creature that lies in front of them. "Well come on then! We don't want Fluffy to wake up, right?" Hermione said, and kneeling down. The five of them pushed Fluffy's paw simultaneously and carefully. 

They finally managed to open the door open. "I'll go first, don't follow me until I give you guys a sign." Harry hissed to the other four friends. "If anything bad happens, get yourselves out, clear?" Harry continued, then his face looked confused.

"Does it sound.. quiet for you guys?" Y/N said, looking over at the four who also happen to be confused as well.

"The harp.." Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide open.

"I-It stopped playing.." Ron continued, looking over at Draco who was covering his mouth with his palm. The five of them turned their heads to look at the harp and yes, it stopped playing. The top of them went dark; almost like something was blocking the entrance for the moon light to shine the dark room. 

"Eugh! Yuck!" Draco exclaimed, making the rest to look over at him. A very sticky liquid was on his nightwear. It looked sticky and.. gross.

Y/N panicked as she looked up first to see that Fluffy had woken up. "Jump!" Harry yelled to his friends. They all jumped into the hole just as Fluffy was about to get Ron; who jumped in last. Thank goodness Fluffy had chains to keep it in place, or they could've not survived the three-headed dog.

* * *

They landed in a weird place. It had black roots, but it doesn't feel like roots, it's more like rubber-ish. The place was dark, but not dark enough; the friends can still see each other. "Woah, we're lucky this plant is here," Draco hissed with a smirk on his face, looking over at Y/N; who landed beside him during the fall. That's when the plant started moving, going to the friends; capturing them in place. Y/N moved over to Draco, reaching out to hold his hand. She looked terrified when one of the plants caught her right leg. 

"Ah! Ouch!" Harry adds, struggling to keep himself up because he was getting pulled by his foot.

"Stop moving! Everyone! This is devil's snare, you have to relax. If you don't, it'll only kill you faster," Hermione hissed, her faced remained calm. Devil's snare is a magical plant with the ability to strangle anything in its' surrounding environment or something that touches it, in order to protect itself. 

"Kill us faster, Hermione?" Y/N asked again, looking unbelievable, tightening her grip on Draco's hand.

"Ugh, now I can relax!" Ron replied, he's still struggling in attempt to get the Devil's snare off of him. Hermione smiled sarcastically as she sank down into the Devil's snare. 

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled. Y/N started to tear up which earned a pat on her back by Draco as he mouthed a 'calm down'.

"Now what are we going to do? Hermione?" Draco yelled to the four of them who was still there and searching for Hermione's voice. "Just relax!" Hermione shouted, she sounded completely fine and alive down there, her voice still calm.

"Hermione, where are you?" Y/N yelled, making sure to check on Hermione. Who knows what might be down there?

"Just do as I say! Trust me! I'm fine here!" Hermione responded. Y/N, Draco and Harry gently closed their eyes and relaxing their muscles. Slowly, they got sucked into the Devil's snare and met with Hermione who was completely safe and sound.

"Ah! Harry!" Ron shouted, sudden panic attacked him. 

"Are you guys okay?" Hermione asked, helping Y/N up from her position.

"Yeah, we're fine," Draco replied, Ron's plead still sounding in the background, "Draco! Y/N!"

"He's not relaxing, isn't he?" Hermione asked. "Apparently not!" Y/N replied. "We've got to do something!" Draco yelled, looking around trying to find something to help Ron; but nothing was there. "What?!" Harry asked. 

"I remembered reading something on Herbology! Um- Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare," Hermione snapped her fingers obviously trying to dig her memories about Devil's snare in her brain. 

"Devil's Snare- Deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun!" Hermione exclaimed, finally knowing another way to help Ron.

"Right! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" Draco said. Hermione took out her wand from her pocket and yelled "Lumos Solem!" which appeared a beam of light from the tip of her wand. 

Ron fell to the floor with a loud thump which made him wince at the sudden pain. "Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked and helping Ron up, Ron nodded in respond. 

"Phew! Lucky we didn't panic," Ron said, looking at the Devil's snare on top of the five. Y/N however, still had her fingers intertwined with Draco's. 

"Lucky Hermione pays attention to Herbology, Ronald," Y/N said, Ron looked over at her and Draco's hand; which made Y/N let go of the blonde's hand, she felt embarrassed. 

"What is that?" Hermione asked, looking over to a door near them.

"I don't know Hermione, sounds like wings," Harry replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. value of friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading <3

The five of them walked inside the door, Harry being in the front; leading them inside. The sound of the wings being closer and closer towards them. They all walked in further, finally revealing the wings as flying keys.

"Hm, curious. I have never seen bugs like these," Y/N started. "They're not bugs, Y/N," Draco replied flatly behind her. "They're keys," Harry replied, watching the objects flying above him. "And I bet on you one of these keys fits on that door," Ron said. The five walked further into the room and there was a broomstick in the middle of the room. 

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry looked over at Hermione and replied with "I don't know," and looked again at the broomstick. Why exactly would there be a broomstick in a room full of keys? Ron took out his wand and paced towards the other door. "Alohomora!" he yelled and shaking the door slightly; trying to open it. 

"Strange, isn't it?" Y/N said, looking at Draco. "Being inside a room full of flying keys that one of them could possibly be the key to that door and with an old broomstick suddenly in the middle of the room?" Draco replied which made Y/N chuckle slightly. 

"It was worth a try.." Ron said. "Ergh! What are we going to do?" Hermione groaned and continued, "There must be a thousand of keys there." 

"We're going to have to look for a big old-fashioned one, probably rusty like the handle," Ron continued after scheming the door handle. "There, I see it!" Harry said, his index finger pointing at a key; it looked rusty and old and its' wings looked sloppy. "The one with a broken wing," the brunette continued. 

Harry looked over at the broomstick again, "What's wrong, Harry?" Y/N asked, her face full of confusion. "It's too simple," Harry said. Yes, the broomstick was nothing compared to Harry's Nimbus 2000. "Oh, go on Harry! If Professor Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can!" Ron assured Harry. "Harry, you're the youngest seeker in the century!" Draco cooed. Harry had been chosen as the Gryffindor seeker by Professor Mcgonagall. Harry really followed his father's steps towards Quidditch, James Potter was a seeker too during his time in Hogwarts. Harry nodded his head, having some confidence after Draco and Ron assured him. As soon as Harry touched the broomstick, the keys flew wildly- attacking Harry to prevent him from mounting the broomstick. 

Harry managed to mount the broom, and there he went. However, the keys were still bothering Harry, he has to be extra careful. "Be careful Harry!" Y/N exclaimed when she saw Harry almost falling from his broom. The old-fashioned key with the broken wing was not too far away from Harry. Harry flew on top of barriers and pillars, trying to get the key as if the key was a golden snitch in a Quidditch game. Harry mounted and mounted the broom when he caught the key. The other keys were still chasing Harry. "Catch the key!" Harry yelled then throwing the key towards Hermione. Hermione caught the key just enough of time before the keys swarmed their area. Hermione rushed towards the door, followed by Y/N, Ron and Draco. "Hurry up!" Ron shouted as Hermione struggled to insert the key to the keyhole. Hermione looked back at Harry, trying to fastened her moves. Harry on the other hand was still being chased by the flying keys, desperately trying to keep himself up on his broomstick. 

The door finally opened, the four went in and stood behind the door to help Harry. Harry mounted his broom and went straight towards the door. The four of them pushed the door to close it, causing the flying keys to poke itself on the wooden block.

* * *

They entered a dark room with oddly shaped statues scattering all over the room. The statues were huge, at least, bigger than the five. "I don't like this," Y/N exclaimed. "Shh, it's okay," Draco assured her and interlocking their fingers. "I don't like this at all," Hermione said, looking around the room. "Where are we?" Harry questioned the four of them with two each at either side of him. "Graveyard?" Draco asked, observing the statue from afar; they look like headstones. "This is no graveyard.." Ron replied, he sighed heavily and moved towards the statues; to get a proper look. 

"It's a chessboard," Ron said blankly. Ron is a master at chess, almost like a legend. He could probably play chess with both of his eyes closed, but still could checkmate the opponent. Light suddenly appeared to shine the dark room, now the chessboard is clear enough to not be mistaken as a graveyard. The rest of the four followed Ron into the chessboard. "There's the door!" Y/N exclaimed, her index finger pointing towards a direction while her other hand was holding Draco's. They reached the soldiers of the white team on the chessboard when the soldiers took out their swords and did a defending gesture. But the gesture was not defending as the soldiers were certainly blocking the way to head for the door. The friends backed their way and the soldiers retreated their movements. 

"Now what do we do?" Hermione cooed, looking over at Ron. "It's obvious isn't it? We have to play our way across the room," Ron replied, pacing. "Alright, Harry you take the empty bishop square, Hermione, you'll be the queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight," Ron continued and looking at Y/N and Draco. "There's only three spots, I'm guessing you guys have to wait," Ron continued again. 

The three of them made their way towards their empty squares, breathing sharply. "Okay, what happens now?" Hermione asked, "Well, white moves first, and then..we play," Ron said again, answering Hermione's question.

Out of the blue, a white soldier moves about two squares to the front. Ron looked around the board, trying to figure out a way for black's turn; completely aware of the move white made. "R-Ron.. you don't suppose this is going to be like..r-real wizard's chess, do you?" Y/N muttered who sat on the right of the chessboard with Draco. Draco nodded and looked over at Ron, Ron was so focused, completely ignored Y/N and yelled "You there!" He pointed to a soldier, "D5!" Ron yelled, making the soldier move to D5. The soldier was now diagonally towards the white soldier. Now, it's white's move and the soldier took out the sword and sliced the black one into pieces. 

"Y-yes, Y/N. I think this is going to be..exactly like wizard's chess," Ron stuttered. Y/N gulped and bit her lip lightly; completely anxious for her three friends. Draco on the other hand, was trying to comfort Y/N in the best way he could.

Tons and tons of the chess have been sliced or smashed, including the opponent's. 

"Last soldier! E4!" Ron yelled, that was the last soldier they have, leaving Y/N more and more anxious. Harry and Hermione observed intently over Ron's move and orders. They were not the experts of wizard's chess, but they know the basics.

The white's queen sliced black's castle with its' sword. Ron looked over the board, fidgeting, desperately trying to make a move.

"Wait a minute!" Draco cooed. "You understand right, Draco?" Ron asked the blonde; which he nodded slightly. "Once, I make my move, the queen will take me," Ron paused, looking at the Queen. "Then Harry, you're free to check the king!" Ron exclaimed, closing his eyes gently.

"No!" Y/N shouted, trying to get to Ron but got held back by Draco. "Ron no!" Draco continued, his lips trembling. 

"What is it?" Hermione called. "He's going to sacrifice himself!" Harry answered, then looking at Hermione.

"No you can't! There must be another way!" Hermione shouted; tears streaming down her face. 

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?" Ron questioned, leaving Hermione speechless. "But there must be another way! You do not have to sacrifice yourself, Ron," Y/N cooed, tears also streaming down her face. Draco patted Y/N's back; trying to calm her down. "Harry, it's you who have to go on. I know it. Not me. Not Hermione, You." Ron assured Harry. "And us! We'll help you Harry!" Draco called and whispered "It's going to be okay, we're doing this together," to Y/N. Harry nodded his head slightly and took a deep breath. 

Ron let out a shaky breath, hurdled the knight and said "Knight, to H3." 

Ron closed his eyes as the knight moves a 'L' shape."Check," Ron said slowly to the king. The queen turned to the knight's direction and slides its' way through it. Hermione, Y/N, Harry and Draco bit their lip nervously and watching Ron intently. The queen sliced the knight's body into pieces leaving Ron being thrown away from the knight. Ron landed on the floor which made him wince at the sudden pain, unconscious. 

"Ron!" Y/N yelled trying to get to Ron but once again, was held back by Draco. Hermione also tried to make her way to Ron but got stopped by Harry, "No don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing." 

Harry moved three squares diagonally towards the king and proudly said "Checkmate," The king's sword fell from its' hand and landed on the floor like metal clanging. The four of them ran towards Ron and shaking him slightly to wake him up. 

"Take care of Ron, then go to the Owlery, send a message to Professor Dumbledore. Ron's right, me, Draco and Y/N have to go on." Harry said, looking at Draco and Y/N which still had their fingers intertwined. 

"You guys are going to be okay, You guys are great witches and wizards, you guys are really are." Hermione added. "Not as good as you," Draco replied. 

Hermione chuckled softly and said "Me? Books and cleverness. There are more important things; friendship and bravery, and guys, just be careful." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
